gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101
The Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101 is one of at least several (at least five shown in the manga) Special Region Resource Investigation Teams. The SRRITs are small joint units consisting of both regular Japan Self-Defense Forces personnel, as well as Special Region locals, presumably enlisted as guides and interpreters, as well as providing extra manpower without allocating JSDF troops. Unusually, the SRRIT units appear to be made up mostly of Special Region locals, as seen with SRRIT 101, in which Yōji Itami is the only JSDF serviceman in the unit. The use of Special Region locals may be in order to free up JSDF personnel for other tasks, much as has been done with the Alnus Military Police garrison. The 101st SRRIT, consisting of Yōji Itami, Lelei La Lalena, Tuka Luna Marceau, Rory Mercury, and Yao Ro Dushi, was sent to recon the area to the north of Italica, including the area around Rondel and Bellnahgo. The unit first stopped over in Italica to meet with envoys from the city at a dinner at the Formal Clan estate, before traveling north to the the Romalia Mountains. At this point, they found the path through the mountains impassible by vehicle, forcing them to take a detour around the mountains via Crety. Here, the team was again delayed when Lelei contracted the Crety Epidemic, forcing Itami, Rory, and Yao to search the Arrun Labyrinth for a Rokude Pear to treat the illness. In the labyrinth, Itami, Rory, and Yao were forced to engage in combat with dangerous Special Region fauna, including minotaurs and cockatrices, as well as victims of the epidemic, who were reanimated into a zombie-like state after death. Equipment Like the other SRRIT teams, the 101st is equipped with a single Toyota High Mobility Vehicle for transportation purposes. In addition to Itami, Lelei and Rory are also trained in the operation of the vehicle, albeit the latter being a notoriously poor driver. Itami is issued a Howa Type 64 battle rifle equipped with a low-power scope as a primary weapon, along with a Minebea P-9 sidearm, as well as fragmentation grenades and at least one Type 06 rifle grenade. A Panzerfaust-3, presumably intended for anti-dragon or anti-fortification purposes, is also carried in the vehicle. In the Arrun Labyrinth Pzf-3 was carried by Yao, currently the only surviving Special Region local trained in its operation. Itami's service uniform is identical to the one he wore with the Third Recon Team. While some are trained in the use of the vehicle, and in the case of Yao, the Pzf-3, the Special Region natives attached to the team have not been issued any form of JSDF equipment or uniform, instead wearing their normal civilian clothing, and carry Special Region weapons. Rory is armed with her halberd, while Yao carries a curved sabre for close combat. Tuka is not shown armed, though she may still have the compound bow she bought in Tokyo with her. In addition, Lelei, Tuka, and Yao are all capable of some form of magic which can be used offensively. Roster First Lieutenant Yōji Itami, Gender: Male, Age: 33, Team leader Special Region Local Tuka Luna Marceau, Gender: Female, Race: Elf, Age: 165 Special Region Local Rory Mercury, Gender: Female, Race: Demigoddess, Age: 961 Special Region Local Yao Ro Dushi, Gender: Female, Race: Dark Elf, Age: 315 Special Region Local Lelei La Lalena, Gender: Female, Race: Human, Age: 16 Category:Terminology Category:Groups Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces